familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Berowra, New South Wales
| image = Berowra_Park.jpg | caption = Looking north over Berowra Regional Valley Park | lga = Hornsby Shire | stategov = Hornsby | fedgov = Berowra | postcode = 2081 | est = | pop = 4623 | pop_year = | pop_footnotes = | area = 8.7 | near-nw = Berowra Heights | near-n = Berowra Heights | near-ne = Cowan | near-w = Berrilee | near-e = Brooklyn | near-sw = Mount Kuring-gai | near-s = Mount Kuring-gai | near-se = Cottage Point | dist1 = 38 | dir1 = N | location1= Sydney CBD }} 'Berowra ' is a suburb of northern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia 38 kilometres north of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of Hornsby Shire. Berowra is south-east of the suburbs of Berowra Heights and east of Berowra Waters. Commercial area Berowra is largely residential with a small retail precinct lining the Pacific Highway near the train station. In May 2007 a new shopping complex opened on Turner Road in Berowra Heights, this was a landmark development for the future prospects of the area. ]] Transport Berowra is best accessed by frequent trains which stop at Berowra railway station. Trains on both the North Shore, Northern & Western Line and the Newcastle and Central Coast railway line provide services to Sydney, Hornsby, the Central Coast and Newcastle. History Berowra is an Aboriginal word that means place of many winds. The Berowra area has many Aboriginal carvings and is the site of the world’s oldest living amphibian fossil. European settlement One of the early land grants in the Berowra area was to John Crumpton in 1867. George Collingridge was granted in 1880 and played a part in having the Main Northern railway line extended, so that a station was opened at Berowra in 1887. He also supported the building of a post office in 1900 and a road to Berowra Waters which opened in 1902. Berowra Post Office opened on 1 April 1897. Mary Wall was granted of land near Goodwyn Road off the Pacific Highway in 1887. Part of her grant meant she had to be there once a week and so she would walk at night through the bush from Surry Hills and tend to her farm.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 27 The area grew when the Pacific Highway and railway were built and settlers loved the fishing and surrounding bush. Mainly living in tents, the original settlers lived a tough existence and helped everyone. The first school was set up in Mary Wall's house before it was moved to what is now the Berowra District Hall on the corner of Berowra Waters Road and Crowley Road roundabout. Image:Berowra0001.jpg|Remains of a bush hut, Berowra area Image:Berowra0002.jpg|Berowra Creek Image:Berowra0003.jpg|Aboriginal rock carving, Berowra area Image:Berowra0004.jpg|Junction of Berowra and Calna Creeks Schools Berowra has two public primary schools (Berowra Public and Wideview Public), plus St Bernards (a Catholic primary school), and Berowra Christian Community School (years K-6) Churches * St Mark's Anglican Church * Berowra Baptist Church * St Bernard's Catholic Church * Berowra Uniting Church Population Demographics At the 2011 census, the population of Berowra was 4,623, 50.3% (2,327) males and 49.7% (2,296) females. 74.7% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were England 7.9%, New Zealand 1.8%, Philippines 0.9%, India 0.7% and Ireland 0.7%. 89.6% of people only spoke English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Persian (excluding Dari) 0.6%, Mandarin 0.5% and Spanish 0.4%. The most common responses for religion in Berowra were Anglican 25.6%, Catholic 23.3% and No Religion 22.4%. Of the 1,449 occupied dwellings in Berowra, 96.3% were freestanding houses with the remainder consisting of townhouses or units. The median weekly household income is 2,091 and the mean household size consists of 3.1 individuals. Notable residents * Matt Dunning, rugby union player * Margaret Preston, (former resident) artist * Rolf de Heer, (former resident) film director References External links *Berowra Community Home Page and Directory *The Bush Telegraph: Local newsletter for Berowra and surrounding areas * Category:Suburbs of Sydney